


Sephiroth's Weapon

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: It looks like Sephiroth has a new weapon.
  I am super creative at titles.





	Sephiroth's Weapon

~ Sephiroth's Weapon ~

"Hey, Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted as he faced his opponent. "Today is the day I'm going send you back to-"

He paused.

_Something's fucky._

Cloud looked at his enemy again, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what was wrong.

"Is that a new weapon?" Tifa asked. She squinted and peered in Sephiroth's direction.

Why they were standing so far away from him that they were having a hard time seeing him, and yet were also attempting to start a battle and/or conversation with him, is anyone's guess...

"..." Sephiroth stalked menacingly toward the heroes' party, so that he would not have to shout to be heard. "... yes."

"But it doesn't look like your usual Masamune at all," Cloud said.

"It looks more like a club," Tifa added.

"That's because it's an exact replica of my schlong made entirely out of Mythril," Sephiroth replied, smirking. Belatedly he added, "1:1 scale."

~end~


End file.
